<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Don't go where I can't follow by fanmoose12</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26294425">Don't go where I can't follow</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanmoose12/pseuds/fanmoose12'>fanmoose12</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, and hange can be happy with her best friend/soulmate, i had a lot of feelings so i just HAD to write it, spoilers to the newest chapter of manga, where everything is FINE, you know the one</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:34:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>369</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26294425</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanmoose12/pseuds/fanmoose12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi has a nightmare.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Levi/Hange Zoë</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>164</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Don't go where I can't follow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p>Levi woke up with a start. He had his fair share of bad dreams - most of them were full of violence, grief and pain. But this one, the one where he had to watch Hange walk to her death, knowing that there was nothing he could do to stop her, was the worst. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Shaking, he sat up on his bed. He was careful to do it quietly, he didn't want to wake her and have her witness him in such pathetic state. It was just a stupid nightmare, why there were tears streaming down his face?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>But, of course, a second later, he heard the rustling of the sheets. Then he felt a warm hand, squeezing his biceps. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Levi?" Hange asked huskily, turning on the bedside lamp. "What happened?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Nothing," he replied gruffly, turning his tear-streaked face away from Hange's prying eyes. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Really?" she drew out, hugging him from behind. "Then why are you crying?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"I'm not," Levi protested, hastily wiping his face. "Go back to sleep, Hange."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"You had a nightmare, don't you?" Hange laid her head on his shoulder. Her warm breath tickled his skin. Levi slowly started to relax in her embrace. "You know, I just had the weirdest of dreams, as well. Want to hear about it?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Levi nodded, laying his palms atop Hange's forearms. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"I was sitting on some kind of a hill. Everyone was there with me - Moblit, Nanaba, Mike, Erwin. I felt so at peace..."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Wait," he turned his head to look at her face. "You said everyone was here, but you didn't mention me."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"And that's the strangest thing!" Hange agreed. "You weren't there, but I knew you'd join me and the others soon. And I knew that once you get there, nothing would be able to separate us ever again."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Still in Hange's arms, Levi turned around. He gently cupped her face, looking deeply into her eyes. Those beautiful brown eyes that he treasured so much. "I love you, Hange," he whispered. "Please don't go where I can't follow ever again."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Silly," Hange smiled that soft and gentle smile that always reminded Levi of sunshine and summer. "This time, I won't let anything get in the way of our happiness."</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>huh so the new chapter was fun, right?<br/>RIGHT?<br/>ugh don't mind me, i'll be here in the corner, crying about my dear dear hange :(</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>